


Sliver & Gold

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [59]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Merry Christmas! Thanks for the gift and the idea! :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers, Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Lucy Lane/Winn Schott Jr.
Series: Family Matters [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/584977
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Sliver & Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! Thanks for the gift and the idea! :=)

******

The brightly-colored box in Kara’s hands rattled ever so slightly as she shook it. Turning it over, she examined it from all angles, steadily refusing to x-ray it and see what was inside. Instead, she was left to scowl at the tag with her name neatly written on it in her daughter’s blocky handwriting.

“Kara…” James called from the kitchen.

“I’m not looking!” Kara exclaimed, setting the present aside.

“You better not be,” James continued as he peered around the doorway “Alura’s going to be pissed if you do” he warned.

“Do you know what she got me?” Kara asked.

“I do,” James nodded “but, I’m not going to tell you”

Kara pouted, glowering at the package.

“Will I like it?” she asked.

“I think so,” James nodded as he held out a slim, flat package “here”

Kara took the small rectangle, turning it over in confusion.

“Consider it an early Christmas present” James shrugged.

Grinning, Kara eagerly tore into it, the wrapping paper flying every which way, her grin widening as she saw what lay underneath.

“Chocolate!” she exclaimed “ooh! Godiva chocolate! Even better!” now grinning from ear-to-ear, she leaned forwards and pulled James into a kiss “best husband _ever_ ” she grinned.

Laughing as she pulled away, James shook his head.

“Come on,” he chuckled “we need to get ready for work”

******

Meanwhile, across town, Alex was in a similar predicament as Kara, but unlike her sister, Alex lacked x-ray vision. Giving the package a shake, she scowled as she heard nothing moving within even though the weight of the box clearly meant that there was _something_ inside. Looking up as her wife came out of the shower, she scowled at Astra.

“You wrap things too well” she accused.

“Glad to hear it,” Astra commented evenly as she tossed her wet towel away in the hamper “now put it down” she added as she hunted through the dresser for something to wear.

Still scowling, Alex put the box back in the closet…

******

Meanwhile, Winn frowned as he peered under the bed, carefully scanning the space before he scowled and stood back up.

“Keep trying” Lucy chuckled from beneath a towel as she dried her hair.

“I’m going to find them” Winn vowed as he peered behind the bed and then, when that turned up nothing, began to search behind the dresser.

“If you say so” Lucy shrugged as she plugged in the hair dryer and turned it on…

******

Back at Kara and James’ apartment, Alura Olsen scowled as she wedged herself under her bed, but unlike the others she wasn’t looking for Christmas presents but was instead trying to reach on of her sneakers. Scowling, she crawled back from under the bed and, going around to the foot, quickly and easily lifted the bed up, her scowl deepening as she found that her sneaker was nowhere to be seen.

She was just about to lower the bed back down when something caught her eye, a glint of bright color. Shifting the bed to the side, she bent down and picked up the small object, wrinkling her nose at the dust, clearly it had been there for a long time, years even. Absently moving the bed back into position, Alura sat down on the edge of the mattress, examining the dusty, long-forgotten present.

It wasn’t one of CJ’s presents, CJ always wrapped her presents in either shiny green or gold wrapping paper, usually with a ribbon of the opposite color, but this present was instead wrapped in different strips of wrapping paper, as if whoever had wrapped it had cut a section of too small paper and then tried to correct the mistake by using another strip from a completely different roll, which meant that it was one of Kara’s.

Kara always ended up cutting her wrapping paper too small for whatever she was wrapping and usually panicked and then tried to ‘fix’ the mistake by using whatever other types of paper she had on hand, resulting in a patchwork present that often looked like something one might give or receive from Frankenstein’s monster.

Turning the object over in her hands, Alura finally spotted the tag, plucking it off; she held it up to the light, squinting at the faded ink.

**To: Bumblebee  
From: Mom**

It simply read in Kara’s loopy handwriting. Just how long had this thing been down there? Kara hadn’t called Alura ‘Bumblebee’ since she was ten. Hefting the present, Alura got up and sought out her parents…

******

CJ frowned as she studied the rather lumpy, misshapen object before her. Absently readjusting her glasses, she scowled as she put her hands on her hips (a shared family trait of the Houses of El and In-ze it seemed) and nodded to herself as she quickly tore the wrapping paper off and threw it away. Grabbing another roll, she spread out a liberal length of paper and then set the present down in the center of the paper.

Rewrapping the DVD collection (the complete series of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ ), she nodded to herself as it looked far more streamlined and less lumpy than before. Digging around for the ribbon, she wrapped a length of ribbon around the present, carefully tying it into a simple bow before hunting around for a tag and a strip of tape.

Addressing the present to the proper recipient (her cousin), the Goth tucked the present under one arm as she gathered up her other already-wrapped presents and carried them out into the living room.

“Done” she called.

Manning the stove, Astra looked up, coming over to see her daughter’s handiwork.

“Very nice,” she praised “go put these in the closet” she instructed, turning away only to stop as CJ suddenly gripped her arm.

“Ahem, Mother?” CJ held out a hand expectantly.

Sighing, Astra held out a small package addressed to her, dropping it into her daughter’s hand.

“Thank you,” the Goth beamed “hypocrite” she muttered as she added the slim package to the stack and carried them off to put them away…

******

“Hey, Mom? Dad?” Alura peered around the corner “oh, Dad, hey,” she waved at her father “Mom already left?”

“Yeah,” James nodded “come on,” he beckoned her over “breakfast,”

Sitting down at the table, the teen happily dug into her breakfast, absently putting the present down besides her.

“What’s that?” James asked.

“Don’t know,” Alura admitted between bites “found it under my bed” she explained.

“I’m surprised you could find anything under there” James muttered as he examined the present.

“Har-har”

“You going to open it?” James wondered as he finished his examination.

“Don’t know,” Alura shrugged as she reached for the maple syrup, drizzling a liberal amount on both her pancakes and her eggs “I mean, Mom probably bought it for me years ago, but still, it’s a Christmas present” she explained.

“Good point,” James nodded, picking up the present again, frowning “I think I might remember what this is” he muttered.

“Yeah?” Alura asked “and?”

James smirked.

“You sure you want to know?” he teased.

“ _Dad!_ ”

Grinning at each other, they both tore into the package, revealing two jewelry boxes.

“Jewelry?” Alura exclaimed “yeah, this is old, Mom knows I don’t wear jewelry” opening the first box revealed a simple silver chain, possibly a bracelet, while the second box held a pair of matching clip-on earrings.

“Nice,” James nodded “I've always said that your Mom has good taste”

“Yeah” Alura murmured distractedly as she found a note in the box with the bracelet. Carefully unfolding it, she smirked as she read it.

_To Alura, beauty isn’t skin deep. But it helps. Love Mom_

Leaning over her shoulder, James smirked as he read the note.

“I wonder why nobody remembered this?” he wondered.

“Eh, with our lives is it really so surprising?” Alura shrugged.

“I guess not," James agreed "do they still fit?” he wondered, nodding towards the jewelry.

Frowning, Alura tried them on. The bracelet was now far too small but the earrings still fit. Clipping them on, she tilted her head, looking at her father questioningly.

“Well?” she asked.

“Looks good,” James nodded “matches your eyes”

Blushing, she quickly took them off, carefully putting them back in the box…

******

“Ah-ha!” Winn grinned as he unearthed a brightly colored package from under the kitchen sink. Grin widening, he tore into it, revealing a plain box, opening said box, he pulled out a handful of tissue paper and found…

Nothing. The box was empty save for a piece of paper which had a note on it, the note simply reading:

_Nice try_

“Oh! Come on!” Winn exclaimed…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
